Change of Heart
by Making Pasta
Summary: After catching her brother with someone else, Belarus begins seeing things in a different perspective. And now she can't stop thinking about the youngest of the Baltic siblings. Belarus x Latvia, minor Russia x China. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hetalia story ever. So, what if most people would consider this pairing crack... It's still cute, not to mention my favourite pairing with both characters. It really deserves more fans.**

**On another note... Irina = one of Ukraine's possible names. It was the only one listed along with a surname, so I decided to use it. Belarus and Ukraine have a fairly good relationship in this story... whether or not that's accurate...**

**So anyway, I don't own Hetalia, which is probably a good thing - if I'd created it, there would have been a lot less yaoi, mostly because most of the countries would have ended up female... but hey, the yuri fans would have been happy.**

**BelLat! (& RoChu) ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Change of Heart**

All the countries were at the world meeting, and as usual, very little was being done. Italy had started the discussion today, but the whole thing had turned out to be a poll for everyone's favourite type of pasta. ("Pasta originated in Korea, da-ze!") Several people were yelling at him irritably. England had just discovered Sealand trying to sneak into the conference room, and was now lecturing him in the corner. Cuba and America started fighting, and Canada was running around awkwardly on the sidelines, pondering on the best way to intervene without getting killed in the process.

Belarus wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to any of it. Her mind was far more preoccupied by something else. For the whole meeting, she had been watching this one person, a tiny figure sitting between his two brothers, at the other side of the table. Occasionally, he would turn and see her watching him, and a look of fear would cross his face before he quickly looked back.

Latvia. Belarus whispered his name under her breath. She didn't know why she'd never really noticed him before now. It had just been a few weeks ago when she first realised how cute he was. There was something about him she felt drawn to, something she needed to constantly watch and protect.

She remembered that day, not so long ago – the first time she'd really noticed him. Maybe the first time she'd really noticed anyone besides her beloved brother, Russia. She'd been following – well, "stalking" would have been more accurate. It was what she often did when there was nothing else around to do. Her favourite pastime. She would stalk Russia.

It was a fairly nice day, with barely a cloud in the sky, but Belarus didn't care – she would have followed her brother through a Siberian blizzard, so the weather made absolutely no difference and was barely worth noting.

Lately, however, Russia hadn't been around whenever she went to see him. It was almost like… he was avoiding her. But that couldn't be. Why would her brother do something like that?

Making as little noise as possible, because she didn't want to startle him and have him run away again, she followed Russia down several streets until she found herself in a park. There was someone already there – oh no.

Belarus froze, and felt her whole body turn cold. Standing there, next to the bench shaded by a large tree, was China. The long-haired male Asian country turned and caught sight of the Russian coming towards him, and moved forward to greet him. Belarus felt a flare of jealousy work through her as Russia grabbed China's wrists – and it worked up to an inferno when the tall, purple eyed country leaned down and –

– kissed him.

Rigid with shock and anger, Belarus found herself unable to move – a good thing too, she would think later, because she would have regretted it. After a moment, the feeling returned to her limbs, and she took a step forward. The connection of her limbs to her brain, however, clearly was not functioning yet, and she tripped and fell. When she got up again, she realised the two of them were no longer in sight.

Belarus let out a cry of rage. She was going to murder China. She was going to murder him very slowly and painfully. She would punish Russia for this later, too. She would never be able to bring herself to kill her brother, but that didn't mean she wouldn't teach him a lesson he would never forget.

She reached down to pull out her knife, only to find it was no longer there. Fearing she had dropped it when she fell, she lifted her skirt and started searching for it on the ground.

The last thing she wanted or expected was to be interrupted.

"M-Miss Belarus? Are you looking for something?"

The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't until she looked up and saw the short, straw-blond haired boy's face that she recognised him.

Yes, she recognised him. He was one of the Baltic States. Latvia was his formal name. His expression had been curious, until he saw the look that was on her face. Now, his expression had changed to terrified.

"I dropped my knife," was all she said, and it seemed to scare Latvia even further.

"Y-You're knife?" he repeated.

"Yes. You can help me. I need to find it quickly so I can catch up to my brother and that bitch China," she explained, pulling a strand of long, platinum blond hair out of her blue eyes and continuing her search.

"You were following them too? I mean – " Latvia tried to explain as Belarus gave him a challenging look. "It's not that I usually follow Russia, I just – became curious. He's been acting different recently, and I-I wanted to see what was going on."

Belarus nodded. "So, you noticed it too," she said coldly, as Latvia got down on his hands and knees to help find her knife. Latvia shot her a glance. She couldn't decide whether or not the emotion portrayed in his expression was sympathy. Why would he look at her like that, anyway?

Her anger was no longer at its peak, but it was still dangerously high, and as she watched Latvia there, it struck her how breakable he looked. She could easily reach out, and snap his neck now – not that she planned on doing it.

"Is this it?" he asked, picking her knife out of a nearby bush and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking it back and holding it firmly in her right hand. She stood up straight, and turned in the direction she could only assume Russia and China had gone.

"Miss Belarus, y-you're not really going to kill China, are you?"

Belarus turned back and looked at Latvia. Even though he was also standing up now, she still had to look down. So small and defenceless… anyone could have crushed him…

"Anyone who gets in the way of me and my beloved Russia deserves death," Belarus said in a voice that made Latvia shiver. "Do you have an objection?"

"Well, I suppose not…" Latvia said, glancing downwards. "It's just… I know you hate China for this, but isn't it kind of nice to see Russia happy for once?"

Belarus blinked. This was not the sort of answer she'd anticipated. In truth, Belarus only ever wanted Russia to be happy with one person – herself. She'd convinced herself all these years that Russia _had_ been happy to see her; he just wasn't good at showing it. But maybe… how did Belarus feel about her brother being truly happy with another person? Maybe all that time she'd tried to love him, all she'd done was cause him pain.

If anything, these thoughts made her even more angry and frustrated than ever.

Latvia must have seen it in her eyes because he let out a small cry and started shaking again. "I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? Please forgive me."

But Belarus didn't answer. Something else had attracted her attention. Latvia's eyes. Purple eyes. Beautiful, wide, innocent purple eyes. There was only one other person Belarus knew who had eyes similar to that…

And then what happened? Belarus had returned home – she knew there was no point in trying to follow her brother now. But on the way, she stopped by Russia's house, and waited for him to come back. Standing, hidden by the side of the house, no one noticed her. She watched Russia return, and gripped the knife in her hand. She could jump out now – just slash him a few times, maybe. Nothing to mortally wound him, just enough to remind him who he really belonged to – who loved him above anyone else.

But then Latvia's words came back to her. _Isn't it nice to see Russia happy for once?_

Wasn't it… a good thing? If Russia really had found true love with someone else, maybe it would be better for her not to interfere. Maybe she was just being selfish.

But – but she was the one who loved him! He was hers, hers alone and nobody else's! After all this time, after all the devotion she'd shown him, it was she who deserved his love. _Anyone who gets in the way of me and my beloved Russia deserves death_. She'd said so herself.

By this time, she'd lost her opportunity for ambush, and hadn't made up her mind.

Nearly a month later, Belarus still hadn't made up her mind.

"Sister?"

Though Ukraine's voice wasn't highly distinguishable over the sound of all the angry words from the other countries, it was never the less enough to draw Belarus out of her thoughts. She turned to the short silvery-blond haired woman next to her. "Yes, Irina?"

"I was only wondering, who are you looking at with that intense expression on your face?" she asked. Though the question seemed innocent enough, Belarus got the feeling Ukraine was fearing for someone's safety.

Belarus didn't answer for a moment, and then said, "It's that boy, Latvia. There's something I can't make sense of about him."

Something like, why was she watching him anyway?

Ukraine looked over at the short, blond-haired nation to, and smiled. "Latvia? Interesting…"

Belarus looked at her with some surprise. "What do you mean, "interesting"?"

"Well," her elder sister answered, "you're giving him that look I've only ever seen you use with Russia."

Belarus just stared for a moment. What? How could she be looking at him like that without even realising? And why would she look at him in that way anyway? When she looked at Ivan, it was because she loved him – and it was love, no matter what anyone tried to tell her. There was nothing wrong with the way she loved him. But that was Russia, and this was Latvia.

"I – " she started, not knowing what to say. How was she supposed to explain this? Even if her brother was with China, she still loved him. And there was no way their relationship would go on forever, it just couldn't. And when it was over, Belarus would show Russia who _really_ loved him – and then she would give China his long overdue punishment.

She looked back at Ukraine, and then came to a decision. She was her sister, someone she could confide in. Maybe the only person she could confide in.

"What do _you_ think it means?"

"Well," said Ukraine slowly, sounding a little shaky, like she was trying hard not to say the wrong thing, "I was more hoping, really – I mean, for your happiness – that maybe you had finally gotten over our brother…"

"So you knew." Belarus's voice was cold, and it sent a chill down her elder sister's spine.

"I n-knew? Knew what?"

"You knew that Russia was dating China, didn't you?" Belarus said in the same intimidating tone.

"Yes, I did," Ukraine admitted, glancing uneasily towards the on-arguing nations.

"And you didn't tell me."

"I-I thought it would be best for everyone – including you – if you didn't know."

Belarus felt anger boil up inside her. Her sister, her own sister –

"B-But what about Latvia!" Ukraine said, seeing the look on the ordinarily beautiful woman's face. Now, she just looked plain scary. "How do you feel about him?"

"How do I feel about – " Belarus stopped, as she felt a very slight blush spread across her cheeks. Oh no, she did not just blush thinking about Latvia. It wasn't possible. It wasn't!

But – now that she thought about it, the most she'd been thinking about Russia recently was about him and China, and how she would punish them. Normally, she would think of Russia day and night, so it surprised her when she realised she hadn't really thought about him independently from China for some time. No, she'd been thinking about someone else –

Realisation hit.

Oh god.

"Ukraine," she said slowly, looking at her sister very seriously, like she was explaining illness symptoms to a doctor, "I think I'm in love with Latvia."

To her surprise, a smile broke across Ukraine's face. "You do? Really? Natalya, that's so cute!"

Before Belarus got a chance to reply to her sister's rather embarrassing comment, something else caught her eye. Over on the other side of the table, her brother Russia was standing by – or towering over – Latvia, speaking to him with an eerie smile on his face. Belarus couldn't make out a single word they were saying over the rest of the noise, but Latvia – who was very short for a country who took on the physical appearance of a fifteen-year-old – was looking absolutely terrified of Belarus's brother. And then there was the dark aura becoming visible around the taller nation's body, his childish grin becoming more malicious. Belarus felt something bubble up inside her. How dare he terrify Latvia like that? Her Latvia! How dare he… How dare…

"STOP!"

Everything stopped. The meeting room was in absolute silence. No one spoke, no one moved, they barely even breathed. Everyone was staring, wide eyed, at the terrifyingly beautiful, stony-faced, blond haired girl who had silenced everyone with a single, ice-cold word.

As for Belarus, she was trying to remember how she'd gotten from her seat at the other end of the table to standing directly between Russia and Latvia. Pushing it out of her mind as unimportant, she continued to glare up at her brother. This was the last thing any of the on-lookers would have expected. Belarus was standing up to her brother, for one of the Baltic States? They all looked at her in shock (except for Ukraine, who was trying her very best not to laugh), most of all Russia.

Belarus didn't know what Latvia's face looked like, but she didn't glance behind her to see.

"Stay away from him," Belarus said in a cold voice.

Russia didn't need to be told twice. He hurried back to his own seat, and stayed there in silence (shaking in fear). No one spoke for quite a while.

"Bela…?" Lithuania said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. The only thing he got was another glare.

"Well, I think we've accomplished enough for the day," America said quickly. "Er… same time tomorrow, 'kay guys?"

Of course, they hadn't accomplished anything, but everyone was too anxious to get away from Belarus to say so. They all got to their feet, and made their way to the door – all besides Belarus, who was still standing there, though the threat had passed some time ago, Ukraine, who was watching the scene before her with great interest, and the Baltic States, still too over-come with shock to move.

"Um, Liet, like, everyone's leaving now," Poland said to Lithuania, who was giving Latvia a rather jealous look. He reluctantly got to his feet and followed out after the blond-haired man.

"Estonia, maybe we should leave…?" Ukraine said meaningfully, looking from Belarus to Latvia, and back to Belarus again. Estonia understood, and the two left together, talking in low voices.

And so Belarus was left alone in the conference room with Latvia. She finally turned back to look at him, and was surprised by what she saw.

Latvia stared at her, his eyes wide, but for once, it wasn't from fear – surprised without a doubt, but thankful. Somehow, this made her feel warm inside…

The two of them stood there, staring at each other in silence for a very long and awkward couple of minutes – seconds? – before Latvia coughed uncomfortably and said, "Uh… Thank you, Miss Belarus… for protecting me…"

Thanks was not something Belarus was accustomed to.

"You're welcome," Belarus said in reply.

Latvia got to his feet, and made his way towards the door. Belarus watched him go. Just before he left out the door, Belarus said, "You don't have to worry – I won't let my brother hurt you ever again."

Her tone made Latvia shiver, but he turned back and gave her a shakily grateful smile before quietly closing the door behind him.

He was so cute.

Belarus stood there for another minute or two. Then she made up her mind, and followed – that is to say, stalked – Latvia home.

* * *

**... And no one ever picked on Latvia again. XD**

**So, thanks for reading. And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this was _originally_ intended to be a one-shot. I changed this for two reasons: one, because I found myself unsatisfied with the... er... "resting position" of Belarus and Latvia's relationship. Two, because someone was nice enough to complain about the ending. I enjoyed that complaint. It made me feel... appreciated. :D

This will probably end up being three to four chapters long, now.

Please review! Reviews boost my self-confidence!

**Oh, and one more thing:**

I call **Lithuania, Tolys** and **Hungary, Erzsebet**. Because I'm an overly-perfectionistic (that is a word, isn't it?) purist. Deal with it.

* * *

**Change of Heart: Chapter Two**

At first, Raivis Galante excused it as a figment of his imagination, or a paranoid over-reaction, which he attributed to having lived a considerable percentage of his life with Russia. After all, it made no sense when you looked at it any other way. When it continued, Latvia told himself it was a coincidence. Belarus just _happened_ to be there fifty-five percent of the time he turned around – and there was absolutely _no_ reason to think that he simply didn't notice her the other twenty or so percent. However, he was eventually forced to face the disturbing truth – Natalya Arlovskaya, for whatever reason of her own, was stalking him. The only question was, _why_?

Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have already worked this out.

"Don't go near _him_," he sometimes heard one country whisper jokingly to another, in whatever language. "That's _Belarus's_ boyfriend. She'll kill you out of jealousy if she sees you within twenty meters."

This made Latvia as silently irritated as it did confused. Mostly because not many people hung around him to begin with – usually it was just his older brothers, Ukraine, Poland, Sealand, the Nordics and occasionally the Benelux Siblings. Having another hindrance to his social life, whether in the form of a joke or a real new fear sweeping through the world, was not very helpful.

There was also the fact that the very _idea_ of Belarus being in love with him just made absolutely _no sense_. They had barely had any direct interaction with each other until a few weeks ago. (Though Estonia had once pointed out that Belarus seemed to hate him least out of the Baltic States). Before that, Belarus had been _threatening_ him for goodness sake! With a knife! (Though at least she never broke any of his limbs, like she did to Lithuania). She hardly ever talked to him on non-political terms. (Though their governments were fairly close.) So why on earth would anyone think she was the least bit interested in him now?

Except for the fact she was stalking him.

Oh, right.

And that wasn't the worst of it. Then there was Lithuania. It seemed that whenever Latvia most needed support, he lost one of the few people he could confide in. The problem wasn't that his sibling had said anything to convey that he was angry at Latvia. The truth was, he hadn't said much to Latvia recently at all. _That_ was the problem.

Latvia thought about this as he sat next to Sealand on an old park bench in the dappled shade of a fairly large tree, and sighed. He hoped Lithuania realised that he couldn't help it if Belarus liked him and not his brother.

Which she didn't anyway, of course.

He sighed again. All this thinking, worrying and nonsense was giving him a headache.

"You okay, Raivis?" Peter Kirkland inquired, glancing upwards in Latvia's direction from underneath his blue and white sailor hat.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," Latvia replied quickly, forcing a rather weak smile onto his face. "Why do you ask?"

Sealand, unconvinced, frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know… you seem very distracted. I mean, more than you usually do. I thought you might be having some problems with your girlfriend or – "

"FOR THE LAST TIME, BELARUS IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Latvia yelled, jumping up suddenly.

Sealand's mouth dropped open slightly, causing him to almost lose the lollipop he'd been sucking on. Latvia suddenly became re-aware of his surroundings. The violet-eyed boy blushed timidly, and quickly sat down again.

"I'm sorry," Sealand said apologetically. "It's just, everyone else was saying – "

"Yeah, I know what everyone else is saying," said Latvia weakly. "It's okay, Peter, you didn't realise."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the wind through the leaves and watching the occasional group of people walk past. Ordinary, everyday civilians who didn't have to worry about psychopathic Belarusians following them around everywhere. Lucky bastards.

"So, what _is_ going on between you and Belarus?" Sealand asked suddenly.

Latvia lifted his head. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, what _is_ going on between you and Belarus?" he young, blond-haired boy repeated with more emphasis.

"Oh," Latvia said awkwardly. "Well… I'm not sure. She just started following me around one day, and – well, you were there the day it all started, weren't you? That was the time Britain caught you pretending to be Kumajiro."

"Hah, yeah, I guess I didn't have the best polar bear costume on, did I?" Sealand laughed. "Still, it was pretty funny considering how long it took for him to actually notice."

Latvia smiled, suddenly feeling much calmer and more natural. He really needed to start spending more time with Sealand again.

"Didn't anything happen between you before that?" asked Peter. "I remember you said she started looking at you, and you were afraid she wanted to murder you for something."

"That's a little over-exaggerated," Latvia said, though he didn't want to admit the suspicion had crossed his mind during the period. "But, yes… it started a little after China and Russia started dating. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, so I ended up following Russia to see what was making him so happy… and I ran into Belarus, who was doing pretty much the same thing."

"And…?" Sealand persisted, gesturing for him to continue.

"We sort of got into a conversation," he said. "She wanted to kill China, and I tried to convince her not to, and then… she had this weird look on her face."

Sealand sucked his lollipop thoughtfully. "You were enough to convince her not to?"

"Well, a-as China's still alive, I assume so."

"She likes you," Sealand said bluntly.

"… What?"

"C'mon, Raivis, think about it," Sealand said, rolling his eyes. "She's an obsessive, murderous psychopath, and your innocent little pleas of, 'Oh, please Miss Belarus, don't kill China!' were enough to make her reconsider. She definitely likes you."

Latvia sighed. He had been doing a lot of sighing recently. "Just brilliant."

"Hey, what are you complaining about?" asked Sealand, seeming to bounce up from his sitting position. "It mightn't all be that bad."

"What do you mean, not all that bad?" Latvia said ominously, turning to the little boy in the sailor outfit with a slightly crazed expression on his face. "You said so yourself, she's an obsessive, murderous psychopath!"

"And possessive. Did I mention that?" Sealand didn't really seem to be picking up on the cause of his friend's distress.

"How is this a good thing?" Latvia demanded.

Sealand twirled the lollipop stick around in his mouth, then pulled it out and said, "Pro: she'll protect you from Russia. She's already done it once."

"Con," Latvia retorted, slumping back slightly into the bench, "she scares everyone else away."

But Sealand didn't appear to have lost his argument yet.

"Pro: she's really pretty."

"Con: she scares _me_."

"Pro: she's got a great collection of gothic romance novels. You like those, don't you?"

"Yes, but con: I'm too afraid to ask her if I can borrow any of them."

"Well," Sealand said logically, "maybe she wouldn't seem so scary if you got to know her."

Latvia mumbled something inaudibly and looked down at his feet.

"What?" Sealand bent down to try and meet his gaze as Latvia glanced at him.

"I'm caught between two visions of doom," Raivis explained. "My brother tried to go out with Natalya – she broke all his fingers. Russia refused to go out with her – she threatened to _kill_ him. She's not exactly _giving_ anyone a chance to like her."

* * *

Natalya Arlovskaya let out a sigh, and rolled over on her bed, holding the photo in her hand up to the light. The image of a short, blond-haired boy smiled awkwardly back at her on its shiny surface. Natalya grinned in satisfaction. She'd had to break into someone's house to get a hold of this picture. Moving it to the back of the pile, she studied the next, taking in every detail of his violet eyes and shy expression.

Belarus's heart gave a jolt at the sight of the following photo – next to Latvia stood a younger boy with thick eyebrows and a sailor outfit, smiling and saluting cheekily in her direction. The look of happiness on Latvia's face when he was with this boy was more genuine than she had ever seen in real life. Sitting up, she shuffled through the photos. There were many more of Latvia with him, all of them with a similar look of joy.

Belarus felt a surge of jealousy. This boy, however he was, could see what she couldn't, could make him feel what she was unable…

"Natalya! Sister, are you here?"

Belarus almost jumped – she'd been so absorbed in the photos, she hadn't noticed that someone else had entered her house.

"Irina?" she called out cautiously, turning to look at the door of her bedroom. Moments later, the Ukrainian woman opened it slightly, and peaked in.

"I came earlier, but you weren't home," she explained, giving her little sister a friendly smile.

Belarus nodded, but said nothing.

Ukraine stood still in the doorway for a few moments. When she wasn't turned away coldly, she took it as a sign of welcome and quietly (or as quietly as she could) walked over and sat next to her younger sibling.

"Just so you know," Ukraine said, glancing at the pictures out of the corner of her eye, "Lithuania said that if you wanted to look at some of his photos, you just needed to ask."

"He wasn't there when I arrived at his house," Belarus said flatly. "And besides, he gets on my nerves."

The silvery-blond haired woman smiled knowingly. Belarus had disliked Tolys since the moment they'd met, something that had only been increased by his status as Russia's "favourite." To make matters worse, Lithuania, for some unknown reason, had developed a crush on her, constantly trying to date her despite her attempts to make it clear she simply wasn't interested. Breaking a large number of his bones didn't seem to have gotten through to him.

"So, where were you earlier?" asked Irina innocently.

"Observing," Belarus replied bluntly.

"Ah." She nodded, understanding that by "observing," the expressionless female meant "stalking Latvia."

"Observing Russia," Belarus expanded.

Ukraine stared at her sister in surprise. "Ivan? But… But I thought –"

"He can't be trusted," Natalya said with a hiss, her eyes growing dark. "I need to watch him constantly, be there to remind him… to keep my eye on at least one of them… that if he lays one finger… passes one threat to Latvia…"

Ukraine tried not to whimper too loudly. Her little sister was scary. Come to think of it, her whole family was scary. Why did she have to be surrounded by so many frightening people…?

"Russia… big brother… why are you so cruel…?" Belarus whispered quietly to herself, her head bent solemnly.

Irina felt a stabbing pain in her chest that had nothing to do with the weight of her breasts. Of course. As soon as she allowed herself to hope that her family might finally be able to get along with one another, something else came up. Belarus was no longer demanding marriage of Russia, so Russia should now have no more reason to push her away, but now she hated him for inflicting pain on Latvia. And Ukraine was caught in the middle, loving both her siblings, but at the same time not wanting to be dominated by her brother. So she had pushed _him_ away, trying to make friends with the outside world.

Was there no way to end this?

Ukraine eyed Belarus carefully for a few moments before bending forward and saying as softly as she could, "Natasha, don't you think you might be… over reacting? A bit?"

Belarus raised her deep blue eyes to meet Ukraine's light ones, where they stayed, frowning suspiciously for a few moments. Then they transformed into a glare.

"Oh. I see how it is," she said, straightening herself. "I should have known you'd take his side."

Eyes widening, Ukraine stammered, "W-what do you mean? I'm not taking sides…"

"It was the same thing when you weren't telling me about the date, wasn't it?" Belarus stood up, towering over the older woman, who shrunk back in fear. "But no matter what you do, I will succeed. Russia will never hurt Latvia again."

"Natasha, please, th-think logically," Irina begged. "Why would I ever want to see Latvia in pain?"

Belarus's eyes narrowed even further. "Get out. Now."

Ukraine jumped to her feet, and ran out of the house without looking back.

All hopes of healing her family's broken relationship and redeeming Belarus had now been proven false. Things were no better than they had been with Russia.

* * *

"Hey Liet, does my butt look big in this?" Poland asked, turning around in front of the full body-length mirror in his bedroom. He was referring to the pink miniskirt now hanging from his hips.

"Hmm? Yeah," his friend replied, not really paying attention. He had occupied himself for the last half hour by curling up in the chair next to the wall of the cross-dresser's bedroom.

"Liet, you are totally not listening to me!" the blond said in irritation, glaring at Lithuania with his hands on his hips. "What's gotten into you? Normally, you're all like, "Poland, you're so totally hot!" But now, you're just moping in the corner."

Ignoring the desire to point out that he had never once said anything of the sort, Lithuania cleared his throat and said, "I'm just worried…"

"Oh, well that's nothing new."

"… about Belarus."

"Like, why are you worried about her?" Poland asked. "She's just a bi-polar bitch with some kind of obsession disorder."

"She's not just that," Lithuania said defensively.

"You're suffering from blind love, Liet," said Poland, turning back to the mirror. "Just, like, give it up already."

"I'm worried," Lithuania continued, though he knew that the other man probably wasn't listening anymore, "because I think that if she doesn't change her ways, she'll destroy her first real chance for happiness."

He sat silently for a few seconds, waiting for some sort of response. Poland continued to admire himself in the mirror.

"And I know you don't like her, but I really care about her, and I want her to find happiness," said Lithuania. Still, no reply.

Lithuania groaned, and picked up the pillow sitting to his right. Holding it before him, and looking at it as if it was a very close and dear acquaintance of his, he said seriously, "But I don't know how I can make her understand. Someone would need to… to hit her over the head just to get her to listen to you!"

"Um, Liet, I don't know what you think you're doing, but from here it totally looks like you're having a heart-to-heart discussion-thing with my pillow." Dropping his hands, Lithuania saw Poland staring at him with an "are you really that stupid?" expression on his face.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were – "

"But you know, about the whole hitting Belarus idea, Erzsebet's pretty good at hitting people," Poland interrupted.

"Hungary?" said Lithuania blankly. "Yes, but – "

It was then that Tolys Laurinaitis had the greatest epiphany of his life.

"That's it!" he cried suddenly, jumping up. "Feliks, you're a genius!"

"I know, right!" Poland exclaimed in self-satisfaction. Then he frowned. "Wait, why am I a genius again?"

"You've just given me the answer to stopping Natalya from scaring away Raivis!" said the brown-haired man excitedly. "Come on, we're going to Hungary's place!

"… But, change into your pants first."


End file.
